Una historia más
by Lahuen
Summary: Esta es solo una historia más… una historia como cualquiera… una que tal vez escucharemos muchas veces…y que tal vez, no nos gustara el final... *One-shot*


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece… es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aclaraciones: **

*Historia

_*__…… Diálogo de Itachi……_

_*Pensamientos de Deidara_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Una historia ****más**

**By ****Damn Puppenspiel**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esta es solo una historia más… una historia como cualquiera… una que tal vez escucharemos muchas veces…

No se como empezar, tal vez sería bueno decir como eran ambos… el era una persona muy dulce, de delicada apariencia y un gran corazón… corazón que se enamoro de alguien totalmente diferente… serio, de mal carácter, frió y un tanto impulsivo.

Pero como todo enamorado, se suponía que si le amaba también, podría cambiar… o al menos eso pensó… empezaron una relación como todas, el se comportaba como todo un caballero, le daba detalles, parecía que poco a poco iba cambiando su mal carácter… esto lo enamoro mucho más y sonrió ante su logro y felicidad.

Un tiempo más juntos hasta que decidió unir sus vidas por siempre…

El día más feliz de su joven vida… sonreía de tanta alegría… su primera noche juntos.

Se entrego a el, el juro amarle y serle de por vida fiel… una promesa que ambos hicieron y sellaron con la unión de sus cuerpo y sus almas. Si, una historia como cualquiera, una historia que empieza como muchas otras pero que poco a poco va cambiando y tal vez no termina de la mejor manera.

El tiempo paso y poco a poco lo suyo se volvió una rutina, el se canso de la monotonía y ya no le bastaba con solo tenerle a su lado… el estaba ciego de amor y no noto lo que sentía, no pudo ver que ya no era feliz y lo único que hacía era estar con el por puro compromiso… o al menos eso era lo que le decía a tus amigos de joda, amigos que no hicieron más que darle la razón.

……_Duermo con otros pero el ni lo nota……_

Estaba ciego pero no era un tonto y la duda le tomo en todas esas noches que se quedo solo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero aun así siguió amándole y le dolió mucho la primera vez que lo confirmo, fue la más dolorosa y para arreglarlo le dio un ramo de rosas, le regalo una flor por cada infidelidad…

Su más grande debilidad fue el perdón, porque no importaba lo que hiciera, el le amaba tanto que pensó que no sucedería de nuevo… pero lo que pasa una vez vuelve a suceder…

Luego de un tiempo empiezan a discutir… a el no le gustaba y se vuelve insensible y agresivo, le asusto la manera en como gritó y lo hizo llorar… ahí el primer empujón y un puñetazo… la primera vez que le alzo la mano… su amor aun era tan fuerte que se conformo con un simple perdón y un abrazo…

No quiso darle importancia porque no quería perderlo y a la vez lo hizo sentir impotente, temeroso y patético… no podía creerlo, tanto amor que le juró y le hacía esto, y cuando dolor sintió al escuchar sus palabras…

……_Si alguien pregunta, dirás que te has caído en el baño……_

Se sintió tan avergonzado pero no importo… prefirió el silencio aunque este tampoco ayudo, no sabía que hacer ante esto… ya no quería más problemas pero al igual que con sus rosas, volvería a suceder.

_Este no debe ser así, debo salir, ponerle un fin… ser más fuerte… quiero vivir__, yo quiero vivir_

_Hay tantas cicatrices, ya no puedo más… me duelen las entrañas de tanto sangrar_

_No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar este gran moretón que ahora es mi corazón_

_Ya no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda aguantar porque ya no me quedan lagrimas para llorar_

_El peso de estos años me doblan la edad… en cada rincón hubo un bofetón_

_Por favor… dime que esto no ha pasado… tú dime que lo habré olvidado_

_Y que m__añana todo habrá cambiado y esto será solo un horrible recuerdo_

_Se que me quieres mi vida y yo se que no habrán mas heridas_

_Mañana será un nuevo día y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo_

…

El tiempo siguió su curso y todo se volvió cotidiano… otro mal episodio y cada vez fue peor… no podía hacer nada, simplemente llorar, no podía defenderse, solo rezar por tener suerte.

Ya no le quería, ya no le amaba pero tampoco lo dejaba… quería que fuera suyo para siempre, ser su dueño y se lo recordó cada vez que le golpeó…

……_¡Eres mío no eres de nadie más, entiende!......_

Y cuando al fin quiso escapar de esta situación ya era demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que vivía junto al mal…

Una historia como muchas otras, una historia más… de la cual prefiero no contar el final…

_Tu filo atravesó my alma en un compas, callas__te mis lamentos con brutalidad_

_Me has convertido en un triste número más_

_Es demasiado tarde pera ir hacia atrás, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad_

_Seré solo un mal día en la prensa local_

_Pero mi dolor será tu prisión, vivirás el resto de tu vida con la culpa y el remordimiento, tu agresividad fue tu perdición_

_Pero__ si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias, daría todo lo que fuera porque entiendas un solo segundo de mi sufrimiento_

_Espero que al menos esta historia no quede solo en la memoria y trace una nueva trayectoria_

_Que no se repita jamás... y que no sea solo una historia más que contar_

_Porque e__ste no debe ser así… debe salir, pónganle un fin… _

_Volvamos a vivir… volvamos a vivir…_

……

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin**


End file.
